


Evil Hydra Madame Sharon Carter

by thisisforshipping



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Evil Hydra Madame Sharon, F/M, Hydra AU, Sharon is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisforshipping/pseuds/thisisforshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Hydra Madame Sharon Carter is just your average billionaire CEO. Except her company is Hydra. No big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Hydra Madame Sharon Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is a picture on tumblr of Emily VanCamp in a slinky black dress with two Dobermans. And I love her. And I love Sharon Carter. And this ridiculous fic was born. For 13-infinity on tumblr. :)

Sharon Carter, the head of Hydra, had a routine, one that she strayed from rarely. She would get up at 5:30, do a bit of yoga, then run a few miles on her private track, accompanied by her beloved Dobermans. She would then feed the dogs, eat whatever her cook had prepared for breakfast, then shower and dress for the day. She was normally in her in her office before 8, and at her desk with Veritas and Vindicta settled on their custom cushions on either side. Her highly intelligent and military trained dogs (aptly named “truth” and “vengeance”) presided over everything that took place in her office. The first part of the day was spent with her second in command, Wanda, reviewing the day’s schedule, and getting updates on several ongoing projects. Then the rest of the day was spent working at her desk or in meetings. You wouldn't think it, but running an Evil Empire was rather like running any other corporation. Much of what Sharon did on a daily basis involved budgets, investors, stockholders and of course, the Competition. She answered emails, had video conference calls and approved budget reports. She took a quick lunch at her desk if she had no lunch appointments, eating whatever the chef sent up. (She was rather proud of her culinary staff; they always seemed to serve her the perfect meal.) Then, after lunch it was back to work, just like any other CEO. 

One thing she did differently, however, was to personally approve all new recruits at the executive level. 

On this particular day, Wanda popped into her office at a quarter past one to inform her that her latest recruit had finished his physical exam early and they could probably squeeze in Sharon's interview right then if she wished. 

Sharon sighed. “That's fine, Wanda. I don't think I can look at any more of Sitwell’s report without putting my head through a wall. Or his head. I can’t decide which would make me feel better.”

“Definitely his,” Wanda said, wrinkling her nose. “Here’s the file for this new recruit.” She crossed the room and laid a thick file on Sharon’s desk. “I think you’ll like this one,” she added with a smile.

Sharon arched one eyebrow, because of course she could. “What makes you think that?”

Among Wanda’s myriad of duties, she was also the head of recruitment. No one got through to see Sharon for final approval before making it through Wanda’s battery of tests and interviews. 

“Just a hunch. And you know how reliable my hunches are.”

Sharon scoffed. “Are you willing to put money on it?”

“Yes,” Wanda replied without hesitation. 

“How much?”

“Two?”

“Two? That doesn't sound very confident.”

“Fine. Five. You forget, my dear Madame, not all of us rule our own empire.”

“And you forget, my dear, that I sign your paycheck. I know very well how much you make. Not counting any side businesses which, I’m sure, you’ve dutifully reported to HR.”

Wanda smiled slyly at her boss and her friend. “Touché, Sharon. Five it is. I’ll show him in.”

A few minutes later, there was a familiar knock on the door, and Wanda peaked her head in. “Actually, let’s make it 10,”

Sharon sighed as she tossed Sitwell's tragedy of a report into the trash can. “That sure of your hunch? Why?”

“They sent him to wardrobe after the physical test.”

“Now I am even more intrigued. Sure, let’s make it ten.”

Wanda smiled brightly and then opened the door wider to usher in a man who could only be described as the absolute picture of male perfection. 

Tall, broad shouldered, full lips, piercing blue eyes, and blond hair combed with military precision. Clothed in a custom fitted dark grey suit and subtle blue tie. The man walked confidently into the center of her office and rolled his shoulders before settling into parade rest. 

Sharon paused for a brief moment, then flipped open the file Wanda had given her. “Well played, Maximoff.”

Wanda smiled cheekily. “This is why you hired me. Oh, and also, you have a dress fitting with Zac Posen at three. Shall I reschedule?”

“No, keep it. That will be all. Thank you, Wanda.” 

She could hear Wanda laughing as she closed the door and walked off.

Sharon cleared her throat and Veritas and Vindicta both sat up at attention, fixated on the man in the center of the room. She let the silence stretch on longer than normal. 

The man, Steven Grant Rogers, his file said, held her gaze. She was very well aware of the picture she presented, black designer dress, giant ebony monstrosity of a desk, framed by two intimidating animals.She tapped one red manicured nail on the file in front of her.

“So, Mr. Rogers…”

“Yes, Madame?” Oh, his voice was just as attractive as the rest of him. And someone had coached him. (She did so love to be called “Madame”.) It was probably Wanda. Sneaky, but effective, especially since Sharon was pretty sure she lost the bet and would be paying Wanda $10,000 dollars after this interview.

“You’ve been with us for a little over a year now, correct?”

“Yes, Madame. Since June of last year.”

“Hmm, graduated top of your class at Columbia, decorated Army captain, Jiu-jitsu black belt, and you box ‘for fun’. You sound very… All-American. What brought you to Hydra?”

His expression changed briefly, she noted, before returning to neutral. (And not because he looked all intense and hot.) (Definitely not.) (But seriously?) For a man as highly trained as Steven Rogers appeared to be, that little tell was a flashing neon sign. Or an elaborate ruse designed to draw her attention. She was open to both options. You don't become the head of the largest Evil Empire there Ever Was by not seeing all possibilities. Short sightedness is how you wind up with your throat slit in a gutter somewhere. Either way, whatever came out of his mouth next would be something to keep in mind.

“My best friend was killed by SHIELD during our last Army tour. They were supposed to be our reinforcements, our rescuers. But there was an explosion. Took out most of my squad, including Bucky.”

There was a subtle pause, as he stumbled over his friend’s name. (What kind of name was Bucky anyways?) Was that grief or a slip up in his cover story?

He continued, his voice calm and even. “I found out later that the explosion was on purpose. A secondary mission by SHIELD to cover up a mistake made by some big name general. After that… At least Hydra is upfront about its dealings, and doesn't hide behind a mask of innocence. We are who we are. And I respect that.”

Sharon smiled. What a perfectly sweet sob story. She was disinclined to believe anyone on a first meeting. But she also knew that Wanda had done her research. Time would always tell the truth of his loyalty. But for now…

She had already accepted the loss of the ten thousand dollars to Wanda. She definitely liked this one. How far that would carry him would remain to be seen, 

She stood up slowly, pleased that his eyes left her face and lingered over her curves, framed by the cutouts of her gown. There was a man under the soldier after all.

“Veritas, Vindicta, out,” she commanded her dogs. The dogs stood up as one and trotted over to the door, where Veritas touched the sensor with his nose. The door swung open and they exited one after the other. The door closed with a mechanical hiss behind them.

“Whoa.” His eyes were still on the door. 

“Impressed?” She walked around her desk to stand in front of him.

He turned back and was startled by her proximity. He recovered quickly. “Very impressed.”

“Ms. Maximoff had you fast tracked through to upper level security after only four months at Hydra. I am rather impressed as well.”

“Thank you, Madame.”

Sharon stepped closer to him, close enough to feel his breath as he let out a slow measured exhale. “And what do you think you can offer as part of my Executive Security?”

His eyes darted quickly to her lips, then back up to meet her eyes. “Anything you want, Madame.”

Sharon let a slow smile curve over her lips. “Good answer.” 

She turned away from him quickly, much to his surprise. She pressed a button on her desk phone and was back in front of him before the call went through.

“Yes, Madame?” Wanda’s voice was much too knowing and cheery for the middle of the afternoon.

“The interview is taking longer than planned,” she said, not taking her eyes from Mr. Rogers’ gaze. Or should it be Steven now? Or perhaps Steve? She would have to see which one came out naturally. “Would you call and reschedule with Zac? I won't be able to make the fitting today.”

She placed his hands on her waist and was already reaching for his tie and so didn’t hear Wanda’s response. But she was certain she heard the click of the call disconnecting right before their lips met.

As it turns out, she called him “Steve” as easily (and loudly) as she had thought.


End file.
